Kyle's Birthday Dinner
by SouthParkFan8
Summary: It's Kyle's birthday! And Stan takes him to a resturant to celebrate! Until something goes horribly wrong... No slash, one-shot, story is WAYYYYY better that summary. My first one-shot!


**Yay! I'm so happy! This is my first one-shot until I release my next chapter to my story! Thanks for reading!**

Me and Kyle were eating dinner at a new resturant that was down the street. I wanted to celebrate Kyle's birthday, so I took him there.

"So, your 16 already, aren't you, Kyle?"

"Yep, it's sure hard to believe it. It seems like yesterday we were calling Cartman the Fat-ass and Kenny the Poor Kid. Now Cartman's perfectly healthy, Kenny's rich, and we still wear our hats!"

I chuckled,"Yeah, good times..."

"Wanna crash at my place tonight? Just like old times?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? It _is_ your birthday."

The waiter finally came with our orders. "Here we are! Here are two steaks, well done."

"Thanks." We responded.

"Enjoy your meal!" Then the peppy waiter left.

As we were eating our steak and still talking about random things, something that I feared the most happened.

"Dude, you don't look so good. are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyle answered,"I'm just having a hard time breathing. Must be something in the air or something."

"I hope not. We wouldn't want something bad to happen on your birthday."

As we kept talking, I could hear his breathing becoming tighter and he was sweating like it was 90 degrees in the room.

"Dude, I don't feel.. so... good..." his face turned pale, his lips turned purple, then he fell out of his seat and fainted onto the floor with his eyes half opened.

"Kyle!" I jumped out of my seat kneeling beside him trying to dial 911 on my cellphone without my fingers shaking.

"Stan..."

"Kyle, you have to stay with me! Whatever you do, do not leave me!" Tears were welling up in my eyes blurring my vision. I could hear him pushing his self to stay alive.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, my friend just passed out! Please help me! What do I do?"

"Sir, please calm down, where are you located?"

"In a resturant called Meat Lovers at Rocky Road."

"What state is your friend in?"

I wasn't paying attention to what her next question was due to that fact that I was shocked that this would happen to my best friend.

"What?"

"What does your friend look like?"

At this point I was freaking out on the inside, but I had to pull it together for Kyle. "His face is pale, his lips are purple, he's sweating, and his breathing seems to be getting tighter. his eyes are also half open."

"The ambulance is on the way, make sure your friend stays consious."

"Okay, thank you."

I hung up the phone and continued to cry while looking at the state Kyle was in. I wiped my eyes to see Kyle looking half dead.

"Stan..." Kyle said weakly. I then snapped back to reality and stayed with my friend.

"Kyle, don't worry, they're coming, just stay with me, buddy."

"Okay..."

The paramedics then busted through the resturant's doors as they quickly found us. They loaded him up on a gurney and started asking me questions as I got into the ambulance with them.

"What's his name?"

"Kyle Broflovski."

"Did he consume anything before this happened?"

"Well, about 10 minutes ago, we both ate a steak at Meat Lovers. That's when he passed out."

"Okay, thank you. And you are?"

"Stan Marsh, his best friend."

"Thank you, Stan. Could you help us by squeezing this to help him breathe?"

"Sure thing."

As I stood over my best friend watching him suffer to whatever happened, the whole universe slipped away. It was just me, Kyle, and silence. Tears started to flow down my cheeks falling to the ground. Just looking at him made me feel so helpless, _he _is helpless. I felt like there was nothing else I could do but squeeze the blue plastic thing, whatever the hell it was called. Looking at his frail, pale body. It made me break down in the inside, but I had to stay strong.

We finally arrived at the hospital in what seemed like hours. Doctors started gathering up around him hooking up wires and machines, calling out weird numbers and medical words. I looked at him and was absolutly horrified of what I saw. Wires and cords attached to his almost lifeless body, dying before my eyes. I started stumbling and my vision started becoming hazy, my mind feeling discombobulated. I couldn't believe what was happening to my friend, my super best friend, he was like a brother to me. Watching your brother's life go down, on his _birthday..._ was the worst.

A doctor turned to look at me.

"Whoa! Someone get this guy on a bed!"

A nurse caught me just before I was about to hit the floor and layed me on a bed next to Kyle. The nurse and a doctor checked my heartrate and blood pressure as I turn towards Kyle. He turned slowly to look at me in the eye. I was sickened to find that there were dark bags under his eyes, cheekbones pointing out, and looked pale but clammy. I felt a wave of nausea consume me, but suddenly went elsewhere.

As soon as they took the contraptions off of me, I steadily stood us and cautiously walked towards Kyle. I whispered to him,"Everything's going to be alright, Kyle."

A kind nurse gently grasped my arm and said,"I'm sorry, sir, but you're going to have to wait in the waiting room."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Is there a phone where I can inform his parents?"

"Of course it's in the waiting room."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

I looked at the ground, then back up."Can I say something to him?"

"Of course."

I then slowly stepped towards the gurney, I then put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly and said reassuringly,"Don't worry, Kyle, you're gonna be fine. Just fine."

He blinked sluggishly and answered faintly,"Thanks, Stan. Thanks for always being there."

"Your welcome," Tears started to swell up in my eyes again."Kyle."

As I was walking towards the nurse, I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned to see that the doctor placed his hand on my shoulder."Don't worry, he's in good hands."

I gave him a nod.

I walked into a private room with 5, 6 chairs, a couple of water bottles and magazines on a table placed in the middle of the room. It seemed almost too... gloomy for a private waiting room. The nurse walked me towards a phone hanging on the wall.

"Here's the phone, I'll just leave you be."

"Thank you."

I picked up the handle and dialed the numbers slowly thinking about what I was going to say. The phone rang once... twice... three times. "Come on, pick up!" Someone finally answered. "Hello?"

It was Sheila, Kyle's mom. Oh, boy, this was going to be hard to explain.

"Hi, it's Stan."

"Oh, hello, Stan. Is something wrong?"

"Uh, Kyle's in the hospital..."

She shriekily responded,"What, what, what?"

"Yeah, I'm at the hospital in a waiting room."

I could here her in the backround shouting at her husband."Gerald!"

"What is it, Sheila?"

"Kyle's in the hospital!"

"What? Ike, get in the car!"

"Okay, Stan," obviously talking into the phone."we'll be right there!"

Sitting in the plush seat with my hands pressed against my face, thinking about what going to happen to Kyle.

_*I hope nothing happens to Kyle... I just want to see him healthy again. Just to see his smiling face again saying,'Hey, Stan!' But no, instead, he's in a hospital fighting for his life...*_

The nurse came back with Sheila, Gerald, and Ike. All of them sobbing and sitting next to me. Ike was leaning against me as I gave him a comforting cuddle.

After 5 minutes of sobbing, Sheila finally asked,"What happened?"

"Well, we were eating at the new resturant down the street, Meat Lovers, when Kyle started having a hard time breathing and he started sweating." Those stupid tears started swelling up in my eyes again,"We kept talking, the next thing I know, he just fell out of his seat with his eyes half open, lips turning purple, then his skin turned pale. That's when I called the ambulance."

The mother started sobbing again retreating into her husband's arms.

Ike then leaned into me more and started crying again.

The crying finally started calming down turning into mournful sobs.

After waiting an hour for something to happen, the doctor entered into the room with the other doctors. All with blank faces.

I quickly stood up thinking that there was some light of hope."How is he, Doctor?"

He took a quick glance at all of us and said,"I'm sorry, but... he didn't make it..."

The floor just dropped under my feet. "Wh-what?..."

"I'm sorry, we just... couldn't do anything to save him..."

"No... he can't, he just can't..."

I didn't know what to say or do except turn around to face the rest of the Broflovski family. Their faces where as white as Kyle's was. Everyone started bursting into tears. I went up to them and hugged all of them, one by one.

After we left the hospital, asking if Gerald could drop me off at Stark's Pond.

I sat there thinking of all of the memories with Kyle. Of all of the good times with my best friend. Thinking of all of our memories one by one, until I finally came to the end of all of our precious moments.

Kyle's gone. I don't know how it happened, but he was just gone. It was supposed to be the best day for him, but instead...

he just died on his birthday.


End file.
